Vanished Without a Trace
by Stars Of Light
Summary: 24 months. 24 months since a teenage was reported missing in Amity Park. 24 months in which a family of four was missing its fourth member. The case of Daniel Fenton lend police to be stumped. There was no evidence of foul play where he lived. There was no reason for him to run away or to be kidnapped. Until someone reported another person missing... Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story I wrote when I was younger. I found it saved into my computer, and decided to re-upload. Remeber I wrote this a while ago, so its not perfect but I still found it intresting. NOTE- This is a one shot, a don't believe I would be continuing this, unless I get requests to. :)**_

 _ **~Stars Of Light~**_

* * *

24 months.

24 months since a teenage boy was reported missing in Amity Park.

24 months in which a family of four was missing its fourth member.

The case of Daniel Fenton lend police to be stumped.

There was no evidence of foul play where he lived.

There was no reason for him to run away or to be kidnapped.

There was nothing to determine if the 14 year old teen was dead or alive, or how he disappeared.

Until the day that someone reported another person missing.

Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom was the so called ghost protector in Amity Park. He was practically worshipp. However, the fact that both boys disappeared at the same time bought suspicion to police.

Were both boys kidnapped?

Or was the disappearance of Phantom not connected to the disappearance of Fenton?

Or perhaps Phantom kidnapped Fenton as revenge for the parents hunting him?

There was no evidence.

No proof.

No body.

No scene.

Nothing.

Soon, everyone who supported the case, including family and friends, came to conclusion that Daniel Fenton is dead, and he would never return home.

What happened to Phantom?

We are just not sure.

One could take all the evidence, and say he has just vanished.

Vanished without a trace.

Then the day when Vladimir Masters, mayor of Amity Park, looked into the case. He stated that he knew the boy, and may know a few details that could bring the boy home.

So he gather top investigators, and continue the case with a new person, or people or interest.

A company of mainly consisting of ghost hunters and ghost weapons creators, the Guys in White.

It seemed a small probability that the GIW would be holding a teenage boy captive. But they weren't looking for Danny Fenton, but instead for Danny Phantom.

"Micheal, get ready. Tomorrow is the day that Daniel goes home."

"But...Mr. Masters, sir? Your plan is great and precise, however...have you looked into the question that your calculations are wrong?"

"Oh no, Micheal, we have proof that Daniel is in that building, and my calculations will not be overthought about."

Mr. Master had a clear, strict plan.

3:18 PM-all guards have a meeting in the corner building, this will let the team throw Carbon monoxide, and remove the evidence.

4:42 PM- all high tech security is turn off for testing. This testing takes out waves that the team and pick up and take control of, without and suspicion.

5:17 PM-Most GIW agents are out for an hour break, though most employees are still inside the building. This is an advantage that must be taken.

5:50 PM-The team enters the building, and searched for the boy, "pushing" everyone out of their way.

"Claire, ready?" Charles asked.

"Ready as I'll every be."

Agent Claire Harmon was an agent who has been working for Mr. Masters for quite a while. She wasn't adopted until age 12, were she meet two middle aged married couple, who became her new parents.

Although, like she had troubles fitting into a family, she had troubles fitting into middle school, high school, and even college.

Yet she found a job as a policewoman, and becoming a detective sounded very interesting ever since she watched her first Criminal minds episode.

The fact of help people and solving mystery was something that made her happy.

She never though that she'd one day become a detective, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

Agent Charles Parson, an agent who is quite the opposite of Claire, hasn't been working for Mr. Masters at all.

In fact, he was working for a friend of Vlad's, and was offered a job for the case of Daniel Fenton.

He grew up with parents, who had almost no time him.

He wasn't the best at school, he wasn't top of his class in senior year of high school, and didn't become a doctor like his parents.

He was frequently compared to his older sister and her smarts, but he didn't care.

He liked being different and being his own kind, and was proud to show it.

Both agents know the Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same, and they were the only agents who were trusted with this information.

They had to save this kid, and bring him home before his secret became revealed to the world.

He'd be tested on, hunted by, and eventually killed if he doesn't get out.

Hopefully, the team had gotten there in time...

"I don't see him Claire, we need to go out before the other GIW agents return," Charles stated flatly, looking around the room for any agents-or people in general-in the room.

"Wait, Charles, look at this!" said Claire. "This paint is peeling of!"

"So?"

"There's brick behind it."

"So? Many people have bricks inside the homes, Claire."

"Not plastic, hollow ones," Claire said, knocking the wall to prove her point the there was indeed another room behind the "wall".

Both agents began to rip the wall apart and reveal that in the middle of the "wall" was a high tech code lock.

"You know the code for this?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," replied Charles taking out the his gun and aiming at the lock. "It's called open-" *bang* "-sesame" *bang*

 _Stupid._

Claire examined the lock Charles shot at, and was able to separate the wall with a bit of force.

"I hold it, you check the place out," said Charles. "Hurry!"

Claire quickly slide in and flicked on her flashlight.

Unlike the rest of the pure white and relatively clean rooms, this one was dark, dirty and cold.

Claire reached out and towards a wall and felt what she though was a light switch.

After turning it on, she wished to turn it back off.

What _WAS_ this place? This white...hell.

There was blood all over the floors, needles, and knifes, along with head, hand, and leg scraps on the wall.

She out a blood sample of the blood on the head, left leg, and left hand scraps.

She also took pictures of the gruesome scene. She then turn her attention to a cage, where she expected to find more blood, fingerprints, and skin samples, but instead he found a bruised, beaten, and bleeding teenage boy.

 _Daniel._

She tried to poke the boy wake, but he was out.

He was breathing, but unconscious, and still in ghost form.

Claire grabbed a conveniently nearby hammer-not cliche-like at all!-and smashed the lock open, then carrying the boy out of his small GIW prison.

He was surprising light, and she didn't doubt that it was partially due to the fact that the government agency was starving him. She could feel his bones poking into her arms.

Once she was outside, she was met with several gaping faces.

"Is that-"

"Danny Fenton, yes! Come on, we have to go!"

Claire have never felt so happy to see the sun, and get rid of that nasty room she had encountered with.

Someone quickly took Danny out of her hands, and the agents then ran inside the building to look for more evidence.

Since Danny was had been found in the GIW headquarters, they had the right to investigate, and when the GIW returned, it wouldn't matter.

"You did good, Claire."

"You too, Charles."

"But you know it isn't over."

"Oh, no. It has just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So i did get some request to continue the story, however I will not.**

 **I do have a quite similar story called** ** _Define Pain,_** **though.**

 **Please check that story out, and thanks so much for reading!**

 **Stars of Light**


End file.
